magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi
Obi is Aria's familiar who wakes up at the same time as Aria in Fyr'stcercle. Like Aria, it doesn't remember anything before it was unconscious, except its name and Aria's and that the latter is its Mistress. It knows about Aria being a mage though and educates her all the information it knows about being one. Appearance Typical Appearance Obi resembles a traditional Japanese handmade doll made of white cloth, called Teru teru bōzu. The ribbon around its ‘neck’ serves as its arms, while the hidden single string under its enormous nun veil is its hair. Human Form Appearance It doesn't have a definite human form and instead reflects much of its current master's physical appearance, thus looking much like Aria . But remaining as someone who looks young, it keeps its appearance as someone in his/her 20's. Personality Though the expression on its familiar form seems approachable, Obi is actually apathetic, not caring about others except itself or its master. It will approach someone if it has an intention, finds interest on someone, or forced by its master. But other than that, it will either be indifferent towards others or be wary if it finds the person to be someone threatening, especially to its master. Obi has a flexible attitude towards its master that it will play any role it deems fitting as their familiar; In Aria’s case, someone who will play the part as her guardian. Background Not much is known about Obi's past as it holds no memory before waking up in Fyr'stcercle . Abilities While rain – can be anything that ranges from liquid to food – is a frequent occurrence in Fyr'stcercle, Obi can become a handy umbrella with its ability to repel 'natural' rain within 1 meter radius. Battle Form Ability *'Description:' N/A Relationships Lozaria Freyg Obi's current Mistress. Much of its time and effort are solely towards taking care of Aria. Arik Brandeis Since Arik is Aria's housemate, Obi gets acquainted with him that way. Decibel With Potato and Aria, Decibel and Obi plays dress up in A6. Kuupo The first time Obi and Kuupo got acquainted is during the Olympics play. Obi also gets the chance to see Kuupo in his human form. Potato Potato is one of the participants in Aria's dress up game, along with Obi and Decibel. Roku Tachibana (Deceased) Roku is Aria's previous housemate who Obi tends to have a slight disinterest because of her un-ladylike attitude. Rui Kyros Rui is someone Obi is wary about when it comes to Aria. Sheila Barlec Obi was going around town to search for the animal charms requested by some child from Aria, who was sick at that time, when it comes across Sheila. She is the mage who helped Obi find and gather charms. Theodore Sith Theo is one of the mages it met during Matsuri and he took back the familiar to Aria's booth upon closing time. Character Art Designs obi.jpg|''wink wonk'' Trivia *Obi's name was randomly chosen. Category:Familiars